This Is Love
by wait-whatwasmyusernameagain
Summary: Namine and her twin sister Xion just moved to Twilight Town from Radiant Gardens, and she has run into a boy who makes her blush and stutter  more than usual ... What makes it worse is he lives next door. RxN XxSxK XxR SxK AxL
1. Chapter 1 My School Routine

**A/N: okay this is my first fanfiction so no flames... only constructive criticism.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 1 **

**First Day of School**

_**Roxas POV**_

_Beep Beep! _

Ugh- where is that stupid thing...

_Beep Beep! _

I fumble with my nightstand.

_Beep Beep!_

WHERE IS IT!

_Beep Be-_

I successfully find my alarm. I punch it. _'Huh- serves you right for being annoying' _I think. I roll outta bed in my boxers and stumble my way into the bathroom. A hot shower is what I need. It'll wake me up to prepare for the most annoying thing ever. Worse than my alarm clock. Worse than my brother...

… school.

In my personal opinion, school is the most perpetual thing there could _ever _be relating to boredom... _Crap! _You guys probably think I'm some low life who ditches school and does drugs. No. I'm not. I actually _like _school, unlike my '_fellow peers'. _I'm that one kid who sits in the back and gets straight A's. That one kid who the teacher favors... It's actually kinda annoying. And today starts it all over again.

The hot water isn't really doing anything. As a matter of fact, it's making me _more_ tired. Ugh- I know what must be done. My hand inches toward the hot/cold knob. Quickly, I turn it to cold. GAH! I gasp and arch my back as the ice cold water steadily runs down it. I turn it off. Okay. Enough of that.

I get outta my shower and dress in my room. For those of you who don't know me, I'm the kinda guy who wears dark colors. It's not because '_It totally makes me look good for the ladies'_, its more like... I want to.

I grab my black jeans and slip them on. _Shirt, shirt, shirt..._ oh look, a white shirt. There we go. I put that on and walk toward my nightstand to get my black and white checkered wristband my brother bought me, and the two matching rings. Lastly I get my black leather jacket and black vans. Hey- I match... That was unintentional.

I go back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do nothing to my hair... Perfect.

I begin to walk outta the bathroom and try to get downstairs without waking up my baby brother... Ven is always cranky in the morning and I really don't wanna deal with _that_ today...

Who am I? Oh, well that's a secre-

"ROXAS!"

Damn...

There goes the secret.

I walk to my brother's room... my twin brother. I peer through the open door.

"Yes Sora?" I politely ask.

I walk in all the way to see my twin brother barefoot in just jeans... no shirt. In his hands, he's clutching two different shirts, one blue and one red.

"Which. Shirt. Should. I wear." he desperately asks through clenched teeth. Whoa dude... That's a little creepy. And annoying.

You see, over the summer, Sora has recently gotten in a relationship with his childhood friend, Kairi. Since then, he has been pestering and bombarding me with ridiculous questions, such as the one he has just asked me...

I deeply sigh,"Neither." he looks very confused, so I elaborate as I raid his drawers. "Kairi's favorite color is purple, right?" Sora dumbly nods his head. "And her eyes are violet, so" I turn around and shove a purple shirt with a silver crown on it in his arms... I thinks it's some rappers emblem. "Wear this."

He instantly drops the shirts currently in his hands and pulls the one that I have just given him over his head. His chocolate brown spikes bend and twist as he puts it on, but when he's finished, they stick straight back up... Our family cowlicks are insane.

He stares at me, trying to see my reaction..."Well?" he asks. I inwardly roll my eyes. '_Must you always seek my approval?'_

I plaster on a smile and nod my head, "Better."

Sora is exactly like me, but somehow... different. We both share the same height, weight, age, and built, but there's something more than that about us... like our personality. Or hair part. Or hair color...

Lets just say that there are more differences then similarities...

I turn on my heel and run downstairs. I hear baby Ven cry. I wince '_Your fault Sora.' _I thought _'If it __weren't for you, I already be at school.'_ And with that, I grabbed a juice box from Ven's snack bag, five dollars, and my backpack to head out to school.

_**Namine POV**_

You know what I love about blankets? They're so freaking warm.

I snuggle closer to my blankets. My door to my room opens, but since I already know who it is, I don't really do anything.

"Come on Nam." the my sister gently says.

I don't move.

"Please Nam."

Nothing.

Finally she rips off my cocoon of warmth. GAH! I gasp and arch my back as the cold air envelopes me. Stupid sister...

My twin expertly folded my blanket and set it on the edge of my bed, where it's supposed to go. I rolled over and glared at her. She sweetly smiled and lay down next to me on my bed.

"You gotta get up Nam." I roll over so that I turn away from her.

"Shut up, Xion."

"No really, I saw Larxene coming an she'l-" Xion tried to warn me, but was quickly cut off by Larxene herself, in all her glory (is it even _appropriate_ to use that word to describe that demon?) as she kicked my freaking door open... Who _does_ that? Can't she open the door like a _normal _human being? Oh wait- scratch that. Larxene can't be normal even if she tried.

"NAMINE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs."If you want a ride to school, you better get you ass in gear!"

I sat up and blankly stared ahead of me. I nudged my raven haired twin, "Did you hear something?" Haha, that made Larxene mad, because she groaned and yelled,

"Namine Hikari, you are walking to school!" Then she turned toward Xion and asked in a sickly sweet voice "Do you want a ride Xion? My offer will always stay open for you."

Xion's nervous eyes flicked from Larxene to me. Slowly she counted under her breath "1, 2, 3, 4, 5." then she closed her eyes and opened them.

"No thank you Larx. I think I'll need Namine today."

When Xion and I were little, our parents divorced. Our eldest sister Larxene lived with my mom who's a lawyer. Xion and I were only 6 at the time, and decided to move with our dad who's a scientist. However, over the years, he's neglected us for his reserch in the lab and we only, just recently over the summer, moved with our mom. Its our sophomore year in highschool, and I honestly don't care.

At our old school, it was just Xion who was my friend. Of course _she_ had other friends, she was a social butterfly. I always encouraged her to go hang with her friends. She always declined saying '_Friends come and go, but family's forever.'_

So this year, I'm sure, won't be all that different.

Larxnene nodded, "Text me when you get to school!" she called as she dissapeared down the hall.

I rolled out of bed and made way toward the bathroom. I turned around to find Xion still laying on my bed.

"No wonder you didnt want to get off... IT'S SOO COMFORTABLE!" she shreiked.

"Yeah, yeah, just be gone by the time I'm outta the shower."

I went to the bathroom and did the rounte: shower, brush my teeth, comb my hair. When I got out of the shower, I laid out a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt to match my white vans... Every thing has to match with me.

I walked downstairs and found Xion at the breakfast table counting her grapes as she ate them... Xion and I, both have severe cases of OCD... she drawn to numbers and I'm with placement.

I plopped down next to her and aligned my nutella covered toast with my plate on the inside of my chocolate-protein-milk-thing I drink every morning... in 3 minutes I'm finished and I grab my bag and wander outside to wait for Xion to finish.

I open the door and leave it open, because I know she'll be out soon... I don't know how I know.

It's a twin thing.

I walk down the steps that lead to my house. I see a speck of dirt on my shoes just a splpit second before I hear a masculine voice yell, "HEY!"

We collide...

**A/N: so thats chapter 1... I have to dedicated this to PhantomSilverCrystal because she told me to upload it so... thanks!**

**fun fact: Namine and I eat the same breakfast O.O coincidence? no... i wrote it :)**

**question: what do you guys eat in the mornings?... if you even eat at all. i know a few people who dont eat in the morning. and then i know some people who pig out like Pence XD lol but if you don eat... why?**

**thanks for reading guys, and dont forget to review! ~victoria5624**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

**A/N: okay, so I got no feedback off the first chapter, so you guys gotta tell me if you like it or not. Like it? Hate it? Wish it were longer? REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2**

**On The Way To School**

_**Namine POV**_

_HOLY POPSICLE!_

Together we fall, and as we do so, we grab each others' arm for support. Since the guy is the stronger one, he pulled me down on top of him. I look into his eyes….

He has the most dazzling eyes.

They're a dark blue swirled with a pale gray, making his eyes contrast and the most intriguing color….. and there is a faint sparkle in there that makes me curious.

Don't even get me started about his hair! It's spiky, straight and a deep golden blonde. His perfect hair swerves mostly to the right and then straight up…..

And he matches! Black and white is his color scheme, which I admire…. Wait a minute.

_Who is this guy?_

"Erm- Hi there." I awkwardly greet. He chuckles and releases my arms. I quickly got up, and wiped off my shorts. "I-I'm Namine….. I live here." I pointed to the house I just emerged from.

The boy-man-child-person got up and wiped off his black jeans… Hey-those look cool. _I want a pair_. He then adjusted his backpack and pointed to the house left of mine. "I live there." That is a little unnerving… I live next door to the boy I fell on top of.

That sounded wrong.

I blushed at my own stupid thoughts… I wonder if I walk away, I'll-

"I'm Roxas." His beautifully smooth voice cut through my thoughts… Roxas….. _Roxas._ I like it.

"It's nice to meet you-"

"ROXAS!" we both turned our heads to look in the direction of the speaker. He has a deep brown hair color and his eyes are a vivid blue. He and Roxas look the same, but have a different demeanor. For instance, the brown haired boy has excellent posture, whereas Roxas has a slight hunch. It might be because he doesn't like himself or maybe it's self confidence issues. Whatever the case may be, it's noticeable…. To me.

_Placement. _

"R-Roxas." The boy huffed. It looked like he was in a hurry…. His shoes were untied and his shirt was wrinkled. Hm…. "I thought we were walking together." He said with a little pout on his face.

Roxas looked unfazed. "You took too long, Sora. If you want us to walk together, you'll need to wake up just a little earlier…. M'kay?" the boy 'Sora' smiled and vigorously nodded his head. Roxas smiled, but you could tell it was fake, because it didn't reach his eyes.

Sora turned his attention to me. "Hello." He said in a cheery voice.

"H-Hi…." I managed to stutter…..I'm stuttering a lot today.

"Who are you?" he cocked his head to the side, like some sortta owl….Aw! He's like a cute little owl!

"My name is Namine." I say as I stick my hand out for a handshake as Xion comes outta the house and locks the door. She turns around and eyes the scene in front of her. I slowly lowered my hand. You know those awkward moments when everyone's looking at each other and you have _nothing _to say?

This is one of those moments.

"Nam, did you make friends?" I noticed there was a little airy hope in her voice. Is my twin sick of me?

I shyly nodded my head. "Yeah, this is Sora and this is Roxas. They're twins like us."

Roxas smirks and eyes me. "I don't recall telling you we were twins."

"You didn't have to." He really didn't. The way Roxas was faking comfort toward his brother, and how easily he took it without a question told me that Roxas is the leader. He holds Sora's confidence and self esteem together and doesn't even know it. He's older…. And Sora is naïve.

I got all of this out of one awkward conversation.

Xion eyed Roxas with suspicion, but quickly recovered from the glimpse of authority when she saw Sora's shirt.

"You like 'The Heartless Nobodies'?" she asked with her mouth agape and her arms flailing.

And she's supposedly the older, more mature one.

I tuned them out as we started to walk in the direction of school. I think that's the right way. I'm just following them. Xion and Sora are in sync with their steps…. Weird. I thought that only happened in movies.

Well since they are talking, we should talk.

"What's your favorite color?" I blurted.

That was random.

Oh no! Now he's gonna think I'm some weirdo-stalker-person who wants to know everything about him.

"Black."

Well that was surprisingly easy.

_**Roxas POV**_

That was totally random.

"What's _your _favorite color?" I returned.

"White." She blushed as she said. Oh- I get it. Black and white. Yin and yang.

When she blushes, it makes her skin light up and her eyes fill with color changing from their pale gray to a Figi blue.

Oh and her hair… it's curved over her right shoulder and her bangs are just long enough that they get tangled in her eyelashes which look brown-ish compared to her hair. it's a bleach blonde, but not too bright and not too dull, enough color that you know it's almost dirty blonde. It's complicated. _She's_ complicated.

"Favorite ice-cream flavor?" I ask. What does she like? What _is_ she like? I wanna know more about her…

"Vanilla…. You?"

"Sea Salt." she raised her eyebrows, asking a silent question '_what's sea salt ice cream?'_ only the most delicious thing in the world…. "You've _never_ had sea salt ice cream?" she lightly shakes her head.

"We have to go sometime. I'll invite my friends too if you want." Wait. The words just tumbled outta my mouth. Would she want to meet my crazy friends? Larxene will scar her for life, Axel will make her know the truth of fear, Deymx will annoy her to no end, and Zexion….. will be verbally abusive.

"Sure. I'd love that."

Damn.

There goes my chance for turning back.

But on the bright side, _she'd love it._

"Today after school sound good?" _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…_

"I'd have to talk to my sisters, but that sounds great." Wait, did she just use sister in plural form? Nah- I probably just imagined it…

"Cool."

Lucky for Namine and I, we live only two blocks from school, so this idle chat filled in the space that it takes for us to walk to school….. wait, where's Sora?

Ever since Sora was little, he had this problem of wandering off. He claims that we left him behind, but I beg to differ. He almost got into a van once. The dude said he had some candy…. We try to forget that day.

Let's just say that Sora's the reason we don't go to parks anymore.

Not even for Ven.

I turn to Namine, "Hey, do you know where-"

"No." Her eyes looked frantic as she searched the parking lot for our raven haired friend.

"Do you think they're-"

"-Lost."

**A/N: it was fun writing that chapter….. **

**Fun fact: that story about Sora wandering away, actually happened to me O.o**

**Question: when you were little, how were you like? I was crazy but over the years I've mellowed down into the calm human being I am… how boring -_-**

**Okay so I'm thinking of doing a RoxasXNamine song-fic and I want your thoughts on that….. and PLEASE! Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy and inspire me!**

**EDIT: thank you _kinmoku2 _for your confusion...O.o okay that was weird...**so about the fanfic.****

**Like it?  
>love it?<br>hate it? **

**REVIEW! ~victoria5624**


	3. Chapter 3 Your Friends

**A/N: okay thank you guys for some feedback….. finally -_- anywho~! I think that its time to do some review relpies!**

_**Adgent Pickachu:**_** I think that its pretty cool we were both crazy children…. I was always in trouble and stuff. Good times. And im so~ sorry I didn't use your songs…. I have beef with the lion king.**

_**Kinmoku2:**_** im really glad you like my story! It means so much coming from you…. I love your stories! Im glad a lot of my stuff made you laugh! You didn't wander? I **_**still **_**wander…. Haha in the book store XD**

**Im not giving a reply to 'That one guy' because he was my cousin and im not replying to **_**PhantomSilverCrystal**_** because I talk to her a lot….. XD sorry! I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has favorite, alerted, and…. That's it. But you guys made me smile and inspired me….. thank you~!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it so….. yeah**

**Chapter 3**

**~Busy Hallways~**

_**Roxas POV**_

She looks like she's hyperventilating.

_What do I do?_ Um… my brother once told me that whenever Kairi was upset, he'd hug and rock her until she was calm enough to talk…..

_What the hell does that mean?_

Think, Roxas, THINK! Okay, I got it!

"Namine… Nami." I wave my hand in front of her face and get no response. It looks like she's never been separated from her twin before. "Come on, let me take you somewhere." I whisper into her ear. I gently grab her arm and guide her deeper in the parking lot. I pull out my iPhone to check the time… 7:30.

Wow. We made great time today….. _Not the point!_ I guide her through the cars of the few people who got here already. I stop in the middle of my tracks to check up on her. She seems quieter than usual.

I slowly move my hand from her forearm, to her shoulder. _Her skin is so smooth and pale._

"You okay Nami?" she slowly blinked, and a bashful smile crept up on her face.

"Y-You called me Nami." I slowly nodded my head. Then it clicked.

A pet name.

….. What the hell, I like that nickname and I am _not _changing it. It suits her.

I grinned at her and leaned close so that I could see each individual eyelash. Our faces were only ½ and inch apart from each others. I lightly exhaled.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

Namine blinked and looked away. She nodded her head, still not looking at me, and slipped her hand in mine. Then she looked directly into my eyes. "Lead the way." She said.

I quickly squeezed her hand, and started to walk again. Now Axel's car is a piece of crap, so it wasn't all that hard to find. When the paint is red and chipped, the under-layer is a rusty, shitty colored brown. Axel's car has many, many, _many_ spots all over his car in this ugly form. And it's not even Axel's car. It's mostly mine.

I paid for more than half of it.

I walk over to the beaten up truck, and drag Namine behind. Sitting on the hood of _our_ car, is none other than the stupid dude I let take advantage of my things….. Axel.

_**Namine POV**_

There's this guy sitting on the hood of a car, who looks like he has sonic the hedgehog hair…. Except it looks like it's on fire. How does he get his hair to stick up like that?

He must go through a bottle of gel a day.

He's wearing a black leather jacket (like Roxas) and a pair of faded jeans with a big hole in the knee. For his shirt, he's wearing….. a plain red tee. Black worn in converse with holes decorating it, lay on his feet.

At least he matches his hair.

As we drew nearer to the car, there were immediately 4 things I noticed. 1) The dude had tattoos under his eyes, shaped as upside down tear drops…. Weird. 2) His eyes are the most beautiful emerald green I've ever seen, but I could never tell him that because of the third thing I noticed. 3) He was wearing the hugest, most arrogant smirk I've ever see anyone wear. 4) There are more people in the car. I can tell because the shadows behind him are swatting each other.

"Hey there, Miss." He crooned. "Why are 'ya holding Roxy's hand?" … his smirk never wavered.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME ROXY!" Roxas quickly dropped my hand. "And we weren't holding hands." He muttered.

The green eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Roxas, you are in denial. Say it with me. '_I am in denial'_… Why aren't you saying it with me?"

"Because I am not in denial. It's just that Namine lost her-"

"_Namine?_" Axel smiled and jumped off the car. He approached me and studied me like I was some sort of foreign specimen.

"Staring is rude." I cocked my eyebrow and set me lips in a line… _What am I doing?_

threw his head back and laughed at some joke I didn't get. Some joke I'm pretty sure_ no one_ got.

"You have some mouth." He walked closer and raised my chin toward his face. He stared at my mouth. "Some mouth."

"Axel." Roxas warned in a grave voice that was very raspy and serious.

'Axel' dropped my chin and grinned. "I knew it!" he boldly declared as he sat back on the hood of his car.

Roxas and I exchanged glances. This dude is bipolar.

Axel, then, slapped his forehead and manically laughed. "I apologize for not introducing myself. The name's Axel," he leaned forward. "Got it memorized?" Was that a rhetorical question, or did he seriously want me to answer him?

"Er- Yes?" I dumbly replied.

Two boys emerged from the car Axel was sitting on. One had a blonde mullet, and was wearing a baby blue shirt with a black leather jacket (Roxas?) and white jeans…. What a free spirit.

The other boy had silvery purple hair that covered one whole eye. He was wearing a black shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket (seriously!)… How cheerful.

Why are they all wearing leather jackets? Are they a part of a club? No- school just started today. Is it just a coincidence? No. if there's one thing I've learned in life, it's this:

Nothing's coincidence.

The one with silver stated in a monotonous voice that he would not smell Demyx's flower.

"But Zexiooooooon~! It smells like sunshine!" Demyx wailed like a 5 year old.

Zexion took a patient breath. "Demyx, I assure you that sunshine hasn't a scent."

Deymx looked like he was about to challenge Zexion, but his eyes fell upon me. Is facial expression changed from one to the other instantly: confused, curious, excited, exstatic… this boy is hyper. What the hell? It's like 7:35.

School starts in 10 minutes, so people are swarming in. I quickly ran up to the two of them and shook each of their hands. "I'm Namine."

"Demyx!"

"Zexion."

"Listen, I want to be in line before school starts in a good spot so we could get our schedules and lockers. Pleasure to meet all of you but we need to be moving."

Deymx cocked his head, "We?"

I slipped my hand into Roxas' once more."Yes. And I really hope to see you guys soon, so why don't we meet up for lunch?"

Axel, who had surprisingly been quiet this whole time, slid off the hood, "Excellent!"

I pulled Roxas and I into the swarm of people heading toward the actual school grounds. Everyone was going a different way. People would push and shove there way through. Every now and then, i would get the wind knocked outta me.

As I lost my breath, i also lost my strength. Roxas' hand was torn away from mine, and before I could call out his name, I was pinned against a wall by strong muscles that even Roxas couldn't move... if he could find me now.

Hot breath swam towards my ear and a hoarse rough voice gruffly greeted, "Hello there beautiful…"

**A/N: oooooh! Cliff hanger!**

**Funfact: when I was little, I used to own one of those giant Sega portables…. Of course it was before my time, but my Da saved it for me to play with :)**

**Question: does sunshine really have a scent? What do you think it is?**

**Please remember to review! ~victoria5624**


	4. Chapter 4 My Room?

**A/N: I would like to thank **_**kinmoku2 **_**for her support, and my reviewers (though they are scarce) for that smile they give me when my day is crappy. You guys rock!**

**P.S. arent we supposed to be dead? its february 1st 2012 and we're still not dead... O.o**

**Disclaimer: must we always do this fanfiction?**

**Chapter 4**

**~Previously~**

_As I lost my breath, I also lost my strength. Roxas' hand was torn away from mine, and before I could call out his name, I was pinned against a wall by strong muscles that even Roxas couldn't move...if he could find me now._

_Hot breath swam towards my ear and a hoarse rough voice gruffly greeted, "Hello there beautiful…"_

_**Naminé's POV**_

I froze. My knees felt weak and I completely lost my train of thought.

His hands ran up and down my sides. The corner of my shirt came up and he touched the little flesh that showed. I bit my lip and tried not to make eye contact, which was hard since one of his arms was over my head, while the other one was now wrapped around my waist.

"Got a name?"

_What was it that Xion said if I got harassed?_

"Of course I do." I challenged.

_Act interested._

"Mind telling me?" He smiled as he said that.

It sickened me.

I slid my right hand over his chest and slowly wrapped it around his neck. "Naminé."

"_Naminé._" He moaned as he said it. "Damn that's hot."

I added my other arm around his neck as he wrapped his other arm around my waist. Dumb pervert.

I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this. "Not as hot as you are…" I trailed off because I don't even know his name. Though, by the way he's acting, I'm sure _every _girl knows his name.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips just under my ear. He gave me shivers all over."Seifer." His kisses trailed from there to my jaw and down my neck. I leaned in closer. Not because he interested me, I just need a better angle…There.

Swiftly, I bring his neck down closer to me right as I knee him where it hurts.

_Oops._

He let go of me, cussing as he doubled over in pain. Serves him right.

I pushed him away from me and tried to blend into the crowd. Okay, so let me organize my thoughts. I lost Xion. I lost Roxas…I'm all alone.

"Naminé? Are you okay?" Wait is that—I turn around and face Axel. Tears rimmed my eyes, and all I want right now is someone to hold me while I cry.

_Preferably _Roxas.

I struggled to find words, but found one that will suffice. "No." I whimpered collapsing into his arms as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"I saw what happened Naminé. Forget about him, Seifer's a dick. Although, I didn't expect you to knee him in the balls." He chuckled with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh either. "Where's your boy?"

"W-Where's who?" I stuttered.

Axel rolled his emerald eyes muttering something like 'these kids are clueless'. "Where's Roxas?"

"I-I don-"

"NAMINÉ!"

We both turn to face Roxas.

Roxas struggled to push past all of the people in the hall. He finally reached us, out of breath and furious.

"What the hell, Naminé? What. The. Hell. We get separated for not even two minutes and you manage to get molested by the school player. What do you have to say for yourself? Did you _want _that to-"

"Of _course_ not Roxas! What would make you think that?"

"You looked pretty into it to me-"

"Actually," interrupted Axel, "It is a tactic called the duck-and-run used by most girls when being attacked." Roxas shot a glare at Axel, but he just smiled and waved.

"Is that true?"

I furiously wiped away the tears that continued to fall. I'm not much of a crier, but when I do cry, everything comes out.

"Can't you just comfort me?" I asked in a defeated, helpless voice.

Roxas slowly walked toward me and brought me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. "It's just that…I have beef with Seifer, and to see you in his arms _killed_ me."

I gazed deeply into his eyes. Did he really mean tha-

"Well," sighed Axel. "Although this is a very interesting display I'm sure many people would pay to see, I think you two should take this home."

My eyes grew wide as a heavy blush coated my cheeks, as well as Roxas'.

Axel just laughed. "Oops! I worded that really weird. What I _meant_ to say was, 'check her out of the office and talk it out at home'. HAHAHA!" Axel's laugh boomed through the hallway. "Although, you could do that too if you want."

Roxas shook his head and told me to stay here with Axel. Oh, God, help me.

I slumped to the floor against the lockers and Axel joined me.

"Ya know, I have a girlfriend." He does? God bless her soul. "Her name is Larxene."

Never mind.

"She's really mean, cranky, bitter, and sarcastic, but she brings out the best in me."

"How so?"

Axel flicked his eyes back and forth in the halls. "Well, if Larxene were in your situation, I would have done the exact same thing Roxas did."

"_Meaning?_"

Axel frustratingly rolled his eyes. "You don't get it. _You_ bring out the best in Roxas. I saw it right away, but I wanted to test my theory, so I pretended to almost kiss you outside. If Roxas didn't care about you, he would have let me."

There was a long pause. Roxas cares about _me_?

So if he cares about me, that means he likes me. Does he know I like him? What would he say? would there ever be a relationship between us? Oh who cares. I can overanalyze this later.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome."

"Heh, I know Naminé, I know."

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah Namine?"

"Larxene is my sister."

"_Wha-_?"

"I'M BAAAACK~!" Roxas sang. He grabbed me by my hands and lifted me up. "Thank you Axel for watching Naminé, but I think I'll take over from here." And without anther word, he held my hand and walked away.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we left school grounds.

Roxas snorted. "Tch, my house."

As we were walking to his house, we stopped by mine to put away my bag, but Roxas wanted to come inside…Nosey.

_**Roxas POV**_

Her house is very…Simple and…Clean.

"Welcome to my humble abode. You are allowed in my fridge though there is hardly anything in there. I'll be down in a jiffy." Haha who says _jiffy_ anymore?

"Can I come up?" I asked.

"Where? My room?" She looked a little shocked.

"If you don't want me to that's fine, because it is your ho-"

She held up her petite hand, silencing me. "Come on up."

I followed her up the stairs and into a hallway it led to. She pointed to the far room at the end of the hall."That's my Mom's room. The one next to it is my older sister's room, across from it is the bathroom and these two," she pointed at the rooms on the other side of the hall. "Are me and Xion's."

She led me into the one on the far end of the hall. When she opened the door, I was amazed at how… tomboy-ish it was. There was a corner of the room dedicated to 'Star Wars'. There, in the corner, was a Darth Vader helmet and his matching light saber, a legit looking Yoda puppet, and a small replica of the Death Star. I saw 'Batman and Robin' posters, along with 'Teen Titan' posters. On a bookcase, there were comic after comic of all the 'Marvel' and 'DC' characters. She even has 'Scott Pilgrim' and 'Fullmetal Alchemist' manga! That's a plus in my book.

Where has she been all my life?

Then I saw 'Sara Dessen' on that shelf and things slowly went downhill for me.

Her room is all white, aside from the epic posters. One of her walls is a giant window! How freaking awesome is that? Against it is a queen sized bed with plain white sheets folded on the edge. Queen sized bed?

So much for 'simple and clean'.

Her closet space looks small, but her huge dresser more than suffices.

"Like my room?" she asks a she drops her school bag and lounges in her chair next to her workspace desk.

I slowly shook my head. "I love it." Then I sorta geeked out and pulled a comic off her shelf.

She quickly swatted my hand and removed it from my grasp. "Do I need to make rules?"

My silence must have encouraged her.

"1) no touching my comics 2) no playing with my helmet 3) no making a mess 4) no-" I sat on her bed and continued to listen. "-sitting on my bed. But you know whatever floats your boat."

Whatever _floats your boat_? Haha this girl comes up with really weird sayings. I laughed.

"What?" Naminé asked.

"Y-You're weird!" I managed between laughs.

"You're judgmental." She challenged. Ooh this is a serious game she's playing.

I recovered from my laughing. "You're sensitive."

"You're blunt."

"You're cute." Wait…_What?_

Oh my God I can't believe I just said that. _Stupid, stupid, stu-_

"Tch, I know." Okay, so either she didn't really over think that or she's covering for me…Hopefully, it's the first.

"So how about we head to my house now?"

She nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, "Okay."

Oh wait. I forgot about Ventus…I hope she likes kids. Maybe I'll nonchalantly weave it into our conversation.

"Do you have any siblings besides Xion?"

"Do you listen, or just hear me?" that doesn't make any sense.

"Is there a difference?"

"Most certainly. You can hear the words I am saying but do you really _listen_ to what those words are?"

Whoa... That's some deep stuff.

"Yeah, I do. What I meant was, 'what's their name'?"

"You know her. Her name is Larxene."

Larxene? Our sadistic, devil's spawn? That doesn't make sense.

"But you just moved to this world."

"Yeah, but I never said that no one lived here before."

_Ohhh_, that makes more sense. Her family probably went through a nasty divorce.

"So which world are you originally from?"

She has a faint smile on her face, "Radiant Garden."

"Damn. Musta been beautiful there."

"It was- er, _is_."

She moved from her seat by her desk to next to me on her bed.

There was a peaceful silence.

"What was it like growing up with Larxene?"

Naminé laughed dryly. "Hell."

Her eyes are still swollen from when she was crying. Without thinking, I bring my hand to her face and brush my thumb across her cheek.

"It hurts to see you cry Nami." I leaned closer to her.

"You can't control my emotions, Roxas." I laughed.

"You are one stubborn girl." I leaned back from her and lay down on the bed.

After a second, she lays down too. There's a peaceful silence that fills the air. I reach for her hand, and she holds it.

"So do _you_ have any other siblings?"

_Bingo._

The question I've been waiting for.

"Yeah, a little brother, Ventus. He's 4. Hey…He's actually home right now… You don't want to meet him, do you?"

"I'd love to! I just adore kids."

"Well, then let's go~!"

**A/N: I am sooooooo freaking proud of myself! 1,912 words! That might not be a lot to you guys, but it's a helluva lot to me…..**

**Fun fact: Namine's room is a very accurate description of my room. Except my room is _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ smaller. But I have the best view ^-^**

**Question: do you guys have awesome nerd collections too? i've always loved those type of things. i used to collect seashells when i was little, but they kept breaking :(**

**OKAY MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! Good, now that I have your attention, I would like you guys to know, that I am accepting OCs right now…. I won't update till I have one because the OC is kinda important. And it needs to be a BOY. **

**EDIT: disregaurd that OC thing... i found the _perfect _person. *evilly smirks***

**Thank you guys for reading, and please don't forget to review! :)**

**~victoria5624**


	5. Chapter 5 A Little Roxas

**A/N : okay I would like to thank all of my friends at school who read my fanfics cuz when you come up to me and say how awesome they are and scold me for not updating, it makes me happy! :)**

**And thank you to all of my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. You guys are amazingly supportive and I shall give you all a virtual hug! *gives all a hug* review reply time~!**

_**Agent Pickachu: **__I know that the Minoans were wrong dude. Im a Christian, so I believe. I used to play Pokemon with my cousins. They bought the cards though, I just played with them =^.^= I was one of those kids who was really good at it, but really didn't know what she was doing, and just randomly slammed down cards! It was very funny. Sorry but I'm not gonna use 'Rixas'… he's just too eerily similar to Roxas. But thank you though, cause you were the only one who submitted an OC._

_**animenamineluv3**__: I have a Kingdom Hearts corner in my room too ^.^ what kinda anime/manga do you like? My friends don't like anime/manga so I can't really talk about it with them :(_

_**PandaBearVestal: **__PANDAS ARE MY FAVORITE ANIMAL!... sorry. It just needed to be said. They are_ awesome!

_**Kinmoku2:**__ baby ven is in this chapter, so you will see him soon. Roxas and Namine's relationship will e slowing down considerably, although there will be light fluff in the story :) and the whole review thing doesn't really matter. I just need the criticism._

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of the story, not the characters… *cries in corner***

**Chapter 5 **

**~At Roxas' House~**

****_**Roxas POV**_

"So um- yeah. This is my house."

She has been gaping in the hallway for nearly 2 minutes. Does she think my house is ugly? Meh.

Whatever.

I take off my leather jacket and prepare to run up the stairs to my room.

"Roxas." Namine's sweet voice calls from behind me.

I turn around, slowly. She's fiddling with her fingers like she wants to ask a question. Aw, she looks so cute like that. She must be nervous. I wonder what her question is… well, no biggie. At least it's not gonna be something awkward like- wait. Oh no. _My room._

"Where 'ya going?" she asks, having found new confidence.

"To… my… room?" my shaking voice squeaks with fear.

"Can I ... er- come in?" she slightly stutters

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my GOD!_

Did I clean my room? Is there any room? Will she not like it? Did I clean my room? Did Ven make a mess?

_Did I clean my room?_

"S-Sure."

I swiftly walk up the stairs and open the second door to the left. I lead her into my very small room which I remembered to clean. God _is _on my side.

Roxas=1

Satan=0

I lay my leather jacket on the floor and flop down on my twin sized bed with the checkered blanket. I kick off my vans and encourage her to do the same. She timidly slips off her white vans, revealing neon orange socks. HAHAHHAHAHA~!

_Neon Orange?_

I burst out in laugher. Breath, Roxas, breath. I crack out a smile toward Namine, but she's hiding her face in her hands. I take one more look at her socks, and start laughing all over again. Ow-my sides hurt, but I don't care, I keep on laughing. Namine eventually joins me. Honestly, how could she _not_? Those things are some sight to be seen.

I topple off my bed and land hard on the floor with a huge 'BANG'. Oww, my head _hurts_. I (un)cooly get up and ruffle my hand through my hair. I nervously laugh, "Hah- you didn't see that, did you Nami?"

She giggles and shakes her head, vigorously, "Hehe- of course no-" and then she bursts out in laughter, much like I did a few moments ago…

… Revenge sucks.

I roll my eyes and make way to my PS2. I go through my video games, and I do have A LOT.

"What games do you have?" Namine asks as she plops in my favorite reading/gaming chair.

"Freedom Hearts, Starting Fantasy, Gears of Gore, Fight Right, The Justice Leagu-" I got cut off.

"You could have summed it up by genre." Namine says as she rolls her eyes.

"Well yeah, yeah, do it the boring way… I have a little bit of everything, but mostly fantasy." Jeez this woman is so demanding and stubborn… It's cute.

She slightly nods with a slight smirk and twiddles with her thumbs… she looks totally uncomfortable. I should ask her if she's okay… Nah- I'm good. I resume my work with choosing a game to play… I feel kinda bad for nat asking her what's wrong. I sigh, '_I'm probably gonna regret this later'._

Damn my concern.

"Something wrong Nami?" I ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"N-No… Nothing's wrong. It's just…" she trailed off.

"_Just?" _I insisted.

"_Just,_ that your room's so messy, it agitates me and makes me want to _clean_ it." She huffed with a frustrated grunt.

It was then that I took notice of all the failed writing papers everywhere and my random things cluttering the shelves of my dresser and desk. Who cares about that kinda stuff? _I_ don't. I look over back at Namine, and she's twitching and squinting her eyes closed, as if doing that will make the mess in my room disappear. Her frantic movements are very amusing… I might clean my room less often.

"Why do you care? It's not your room." I challenge.

She takes a deep breath before speaking, "Xion and I both have different, but severe, cases of OCD. I just _need_ things to be in order. _This_," she gestured to my room, " is just unnatural… can we leave?"

Whoa. Okay 1) she insults my room 2) she wants to leave 3) she has… _OCD_? I make sense of the acronyms in my head…

Obsessive  
>Compulsive<br>Disorder

… okay. That makes sense.

"Then leave my room we shall!" I yell in a wannabe 'Viking' way. She dashes out of the room with lightning speed. Does she even know where she's going?

Probably not.

I hear a screech of laughter and roll my eyes. Looks like she's met Ven…

_**Namine POV**_

I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM.

Everything is messy. His video games aren't alphabetized and his papers are scattered I just- I can't handle this anymore. All my instincts are screaming at me to run and clean this clutter into something for the public eye to see. Once I get the 'OK' to leave. I make a mad dash out.

I (try) to go down the hall to find the stairs, but I can't remember…

My MiNd Is GeTtInG aLl FuZzY aNd I cAn'T tHiNk StRaIgHt.

I stumble into a room and see a tiny Roxas… Is this the dizziness taking affect, or is this legit? I slowly walk closer and see a wide smile. "Hi, Roxas!" I gasp as my mind slowly begins to clear and register what's going on.

I'm in a yellow room (Ew) with a tiny Roxas. It looks like Bob the Builder and Thomas the Choo Choo Train got into a fight, and Bob won. Everywhere, I see fake blueprints, tools, machines, and a clubhouse in the far off corner. I can see a weird shaped wooden Key-sword shaped thing. It looks too big to be little Roxas'… is it Big Roxas'?

The little Roxas shrieks with delight and shakes his head. He obviously doesn't get much attention from outside people. "Hehe~!" the little child giggles. "I'm not Roxy! I'm Ven!"

I laugh a little with him –his laugh is contagious- and tickle him in the stomach. He bellows out in hilarity and asks between laughs what my name is.

I slowly wipe the tears from laughing so hard off my face. "My name is Namine."

"Well Hello there, Namine." I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I turn around and face a boy who seems 16 and is leaning on the doorframe of the room. He has spiky black hair that sticks up like Sora's. He's wearing a tight black shirt that defines all his muscles and these weird looking red belts that make and 'X' across his chest and go around his thin waist.

I'm not gonna lie, he's pretty cute in a dark sorta way… but not as cute as _Roxas_.

"VANNI!" Ventus shouted with glee. He ran toward the teen and he scooped little Ven in his arms, and threw him in the air catching him with ease. I see that Ventus is wearing Thomas the Choo Choo Train footsie pajamas. The dark haired boy is holding Ven in a toddler position (DUR! Ven _is_ a toddler!) and eyes me with a familiar smirk… I've seen that smirk.

"My name is Vanitas. I'm their older, wiser, smarter, more handsome-"

"Humble." I sarcastically add.

"-Brother." He finishes. He laughs for a short while. "And for the record, I _was_ being humble… I could have said a _lot_ more." He finishes with a mischievous grin.

I blush and laugh. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Vanitas steadily set Ven down and challenges me with, "I could ask you the same thing." Ven scurries around for a bit, then disappears in his Clubhouse. "But since you did ask first, I'm homeschooled."

Hm, I wonder why… did he get in a fight? Did he get too many bad grades? The possibilities are endless…

"I … ran into Seifer." I shyly confess.

Vanitas goes rigid all over, and when he speaks, his voice is as cold as ice, "Oh." Was all he said, and I could hear the hatred. "Roxas." He called, "Watch Ven. I'm gonna go downsairs to meet Aqua. She's coming early today… Roxas!" Vanitas turns the corner to go into Roxas' room.

_Ooh_, he's gonna get it.

**A/N: oh my gosh…. Does Roxas have some competition? WILL VEN STEAL NAMINE? Haha jk it's Vanitas…. Haha you thought~!**

**Fun Fact: I might have OCD… I dunno. When I work I CANNOT have eraser shavings on my desk…it drives me INSANE! And in the car, the heater/conditioner HAS to be on 73 degrees or I'll flip out….. weird. Also, Vanitas being all like "I **_**was **_**being humble." I actually said that to my mom and she was like 'Youre so weird' and I was like 'MO~M! youre not supposed to say that! Youre supposed to support me!... fail.**

**Question: do you guys have any weird quirks that you just HAVE to do for no apparent reason?**

**Thank you guys for reading, and please don't forget to review!**

**~victoria5624**


	6. Chapter 6 What is Goofy?

**A/N : okay I would like to thank all of my friends at school who read my fanfics cuz when you come up to me and say how awesome they are and scold me for not updating, it makes me happy! :)**

**And thank you to all of my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. You guys are amazingly supportive and I shall give you all a virtual hug! *gives all a hug* review reply time~!**

_**Agent Pickachu: **__I know that the Minoans were wrong dude. Im a Christian, so I believe. I used to play Pokemon with my cousins. They bought the cards though, I just played with them =^.^= I was one of those kids who was really good at it, but really didn't know what she was doing, and just randomly slammed down cards! It was very funny. Sorry but I'm not gonna use 'Rixas'… he's just too eerily similar to Roxas. But thank you though, cause you were the only one who submitted an OC._

_**animenamineluv3**__: I have a Kingdom Hearts corner in my room too ^.^ what kinda anime/manga do you like? My friends don't like anime/manga so I can't really talk about it with them :(_

_**PandaBearVestal: **__PANDAS ARE MY FAVORITE ANIMAL!... sorry. It just needed to be said. They are_ awesome!

_**Kinmoku2:**__ baby ven is in this chapter, so you will see him soon. Roxas and Namine's relationship will e slowing down considerably, although there will be light fluff in the story :) and the whole review thing doesn't really matter. I just need the criticism._

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of the story, not the characters… *cries in corner***

**Chapter 5 **

**~At Roxas' House~**

****_**Roxas POV**_

"So um- yeah. This is my house."

She has been gaping in the hallway for nearly 2 minutes. Does she think my house is ugly? Meh.

Whatever.

I take off my leather jacket and prepare to run up the stairs to my room.

"Roxas." Namine's sweet voice calls from behind me.

I turn around, slowly. She's fiddling with her fingers like she wants to ask a question. Aw, she looks so cute like that. She must be nervous. I wonder what her question is… well, no biggie. At least it's not gonna be something awkward like- wait. Oh no. _My room._

"Where 'ya going?" she asks, having found new confidence.

"To… my… room?" my shaking voice squeaks with fear.

"Can I ... er- come in?" she slightly stutters

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my GOD!_

Did I clean my room? Is there any room? Will she not like it? Did I clean my room? Did Ven make a mess?

_Did I clean my room?_

"S-Sure."

I swiftly walk up the stairs and open the second door to the left. I lead her into my very small room which I remembered to clean. God _is _on my side.

Roxas=1

Satan=0

I lay my leather jacket on the floor and flop down on my twin sized bed with the checkered blanket. I kick off my vans and encourage her to do the same. She timidly slips off her white vans, revealing neon orange socks. HAHAHHAHAHA~!

_Neon Orange?_

I burst out in laugher. Breath, Roxas, breath. I crack out a smile toward Namine, but she's hiding her face in her hands. I take one more look at her socks, and start laughing all over again. Ow-my sides hurt, but I don't care, I keep on laughing. Namine eventually joins me. Honestly, how could she _not_? Those things are some sight to be seen.

I topple off my bed and land hard on the floor with a huge 'BANG'. Oww, my head _hurts_. I (un)cooly get up and ruffle my hand through my hair. I nervously laugh, "Hah- you didn't see that, did you Nami?"

She giggles and shakes her head, vigorously, "Hehe- of course no-" and then she bursts out in laughter, much like I did a few moments ago…

… Revenge sucks.

I roll my eyes and make way to my PS2. I go through my video games, and I do have A LOT.

"What games do you have?" Namine asks as she plops in my favorite reading/gaming chair.

"Freedom Hearts, Starting Fantasy, Gears of Gore, Fight Right, The Justice Leagu-" I got cut off.

"You could have summed it up by genre." Namine says as she rolls her eyes.

"Well yeah, yeah, do it the boring way… I have a little bit of everything, but mostly fantasy." Jeez this woman is so demanding and stubborn… It's cute.

She slightly nods with a slight smirk and twiddles with her thumbs… she looks totally uncomfortable. I should ask her if she's okay… Nah- I'm good. I resume my work with choosing a game to play… I feel kinda bad for nat asking her what's wrong. I sigh, '_I'm probably gonna regret this later'._

Damn my concern.

"Something wrong Nami?" I ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"N-No… Nothing's wrong. It's just…" she trailed off.

"_Just?" _I insisted.

"_Just,_ that your room's so messy, it agitates me and makes me want to _clean_ it." She huffed with a frustrated grunt.

It was then that I took notice of all the failed writing papers everywhere and my random things cluttering the shelves of my dresser and desk. Who cares about that kinda stuff? _I_ don't. I look over back at Namine, and she's twitching and squinting her eyes closed, as if doing that will make the mess in my room disappear. Her frantic movements are very amusing… I might clean my room less often.

"Why do you care? It's not your room." I challenge.

She takes a deep breath before speaking, "Xion and I both have different, but severe, cases of OCD. I just _need_ things to be in order. _This_," she gestured to my room, " is just unnatural… can we leave?"

Whoa. Okay 1) she insults my room 2) she wants to leave 3) she has… _OCD_? I make sense of the acronyms in my head…

Obsessive  
>Compulsive<br>Disorder

… okay. That makes sense.

"Then leave my room we shall!" I yell in a wannabe 'Viking' way. She dashes out of the room with lightning speed. Does she even know where she's going?

Probably not.

I hear a screech of laughter and roll my eyes. Looks like she's met Ven…

_**Namine POV**_

I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM.

Everything is messy. His video games aren't alphabetized and his papers are scattered I just- I can't handle this anymore. All my instincts are screaming at me to run and clean this clutter into something for the public eye to see. Once I get the 'OK' to leave. I make a mad dash out.

I (try) to go down the hall to find the stairs, but I can't remember…

My MiNd Is GeTtInG aLl FuZzY aNd I cAn'T tHiNk StRaIgHt.

I stumble into a room and see a tiny Roxas… Is this the dizziness taking affect, or is this legit? I slowly walk closer and see a wide smile. "Hi, Roxas!" I gasp as my mind slowly begins to clear and register what's going on.

I'm in a yellow room (Ew) with a tiny Roxas. It looks like Bob the Builder and Thomas the Choo Choo Train got into a fight, and Bob won. Everywhere, I see fake blueprints, tools, machines, and a clubhouse in the far off corner. I can see a weird shaped wooden Key-sword shaped thing. It looks too big to be little Roxas'… is it Big Roxas'?

The little Roxas shrieks with delight and shakes his head. He obviously doesn't get much attention from outside people. "Hehe~!" the little child giggles. "I'm not Roxy! I'm Ven!"

I laugh a little with him –his laugh is contagious- and tickle him in the stomach. He bellows out in hilarity and asks between laughs what my name is.

I slowly wipe the tears from laughing so hard off my face. "My name is Namine."

"Well Hello there, Namine." I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I turn around and face a boy who seems 16 and is leaning on the doorframe of the room. He has spiky black hair that sticks up like Sora's. He's wearing a tight black shirt that defines all his muscles and these weird looking red belts that make and 'X' across his chest and go around his thin waist.

I'm not gonna lie, he's pretty cute in a dark sorta way… but not as cute as _Roxas_.

"VANNI!" Ventus shouted with glee. He ran toward the teen and he scooped little Ven in his arms, and threw him in the air catching him with ease. I see that Ventus is wearing Thomas the Choo Choo Train footsie pajamas. The dark haired boy is holding Ven in a toddler position (DUR! Ven _is_ a toddler!) and eyes me with a familiar smirk… I've seen that smirk.

"My name is Vanitas. I'm their older, wiser, smarter, more handsome-"

"Humble." I sarcastically add.

"-Brother." He finishes. He laughs for a short while. "And for the record, I _was_ being humble… I could have said a _lot_ more." He finishes with a mischievous grin.

I blush and laugh. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Vanitas steadily set Ven down and challenges me with, "I could ask you the same thing." Ven scurries around for a bit, then disappears in his Clubhouse. "But since you did ask first, I'm homeschooled."

Hm, I wonder why… did he get in a fight? Did he get too many bad grades? The possibilities are endless…

"I … ran into Seifer." I shyly confess.

Vanitas goes rigid all over, and when he speaks, his voice is as cold as ice, "Oh." Was all he said, and I could hear the hatred. "Roxas." He called, "Watch Ven. I'm gonna go downsairs to meet Aqua. She's coming early today… Roxas!" Vanitas turns the corner to go into Roxas' room.

_Ooh_, he's gonna get it.

**A/N: oh my gosh…. Does Roxas have some competition? WILL VEN STEAL NAMINE? Haha jk it's Vanitas…. Haha you thought~!**

**Fun Fact: I might have OCD… I dunno. When I work I CANNOT have eraser shavings on my desk…it drives me INSANE! And in the car, the heater/conditioner HAS to be on 73 degrees or I'll flip out….. weird. Also, Vanitas being all like "I **_**was **_**being humble." I actually said that to my mom and she was like 'Youre so weird' and I was like 'MO~M! youre not supposed to say that! Youre supposed to support me!... fail.**

**Question: do you guys have any weird quirks that you just HAVE to do for no apparent reason?**

**Thank you guys for reading, and please don't forget to review!**

**~victoria5624**


	7. Chapter 7 Superior

**A/N: I feel like crap for not updating… wow. But someones review *cough* **_Kellick! _***coughcough* woke me up… literally. I was asleep and my phone's email vibrated :P **

**Disclaimer: I own… a laptop :P**

_**Chapter 7**_

**At Roxas' House~**

_**Namine POV**_

You know those awkward silences where everyone is staring at each other, and you have nothing to say which makes that awkward silence even _worse_?

… This is one of those moments.

Vanitas is sitting on the couch right now, petting Roxas' dog Xemnas. He has gray hair, and sickly looking yellow eyes. He's also old. Really, _really_ old. It was ridiculous the way Roxas introduced me to him…

_~Flashback~_

_I sauntered over to the living room with Roxas behind me, and Vanitas in front of me. I was about to sit down on the couch, but stopped short when I saw a huge… gray… _blob.

_What was that?_

_I sat down next to it, cautiously, and poked it on the side. A low menacing growl erupted from it and I jumped back in fear and flinched from the shock._

_Roxas, being the obnoxious asshole that he is, laughed in euphoria at my extreme discomfort. He walked over and scratched the blob, making a single, yellow eye open. I may have squeaked in fear (I don't remember) but that only called for more laughing. I guess._

"_R-Roxas? What is that _thing?" _I asked in utter fear._

"_This is my dog Xemnas." Roxas said with a huge grin. "He's totally amazing."_

_Vanitas retorted with a sarcastic laugh, "He's totally _lazy. _Just like you."_

_Roxas simply shook his head. "Oh dear, dear, brother. He's not just 'lying on the couch.' He's lying on the couch _**LIKE A BOSS!**"

_Cue facepalm from Vanitas._

"_Does he do any tricks?" I asked._

"_Not really. But he _is_ the most important member of the family. Especially more than Vanitas." He cheekily added, making Vanitas scoff and roll his eyes. "As the most important member of the family, he gets certain… _privileges. _You must call him 'Superior' and whenever he enters a room, or you enter a room he's in, you must scratch him. Got it memorized?"_

"_You're the only one who ever does that Roxas… And you hang around Axel _way_ too much." Vanitas said, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_Roxas suddenly stopped petting Xem- er… _Superior _and guiltily bowed his head. "I know."_

_~End Flashback~_

So now I'm just awkwardly sitting in his living room…

Wait.

Why am I even here?

I just want to go home, sketch, and forget all about this morning. "Roxas, is there any particular reason I'm here?"

"… 'Cause you think I'm awesome?"

Vanitas just laughed. It was kind of appealing, his whole 'bad boy' reputation. I wonder if he has a girlfriend… _Probably_.

"Sure Roxas. It has nothing to do with the fact that she's being held hostage." Vanitas said with a smirk.

"Well she wouldn't be held hostage if you'd hadn't taken her in the first place, Vanitas. You need to stop harassing girls you find on the street. When will you learn that you'll be alone forever? Accept it." Roxas says, while inspecting his nails.

I giggle at their hostility towards each other. It reminds me of me and Larxene's relationship.

"Roxas, you do realize I have a girlfriend, right?"

_Ouch._ Not gonna lie. That one hurt.

"Meeting up with a hooker twice a week doesn't count." Roxas replies with a smirk.

"I'm going to ignore that for your own well being. Yuffie's gonna kill you when I tell her." Vanitas replied, visibly tensing.

"She won't believe you. I like to think she views me as an angel… and you _do_ know that Aqua is here, right? AKA get the hell away from me."

Vanitas' jaw clenched as he walked away.

There was an awkward silence that followed suit.

"So, not to be blunt or anything, but can I go home now?"

Roxas winced and nodded his head. I think I hurt his feelings.

I sprung up from my seat and ran toward the door to go home, just as Vanitas was coming back in. We knocked into each other, and our lips touched. To steady himself, he grabbed my waist and me his shoulders. We broke away.

"I'm so sorry." We said simultaneously.

"I didn't mean to, I was just leaving and you walked in-"

"I just came back inside to tell Roxas I was heading out for my schooling-" We said, overlapping each other.

We both stopped talking at the same time.

"Hey- where _is_ Roxas?" Vanitas asks me….

Oh hell no.

_**Roxas' POV**_

He actually kissed her. I can't- I have to leave.

I dashed out of the room, into the entryway, and up the stairs into my room at record time. Angry tears spilled down my cheeks at seeing that display. A display that leaves me thoughtless. Speechless.

Breathless.

_Definitely_, breathless.

Doesn't he have a girlfriend? I mean he can't have them _all. _I collapse on my bed and sob into my pillow.

_God_, I feel like such a girl.

But why would I feel this way over her? I mean, this has only been the first day. Usually it takes me much longer to develop feelings for a girl. A few weeks at least. But why is this one different?

I feel something strange boiling up inside of me. It's something new. I've never felt this way before.

My stomach is doing backflips and my heart is accelerating. What is this feeling?

Is this….

Is this Love?

**A/N: wow that came out way better than I expected.**

**Fun fact: there was this one fanfiction I read one time, and it was AMAZING! It was based off (500) Days of Summer (one of my fav movies) but I forgot what it was called, and who it was by. :'( but I DO remember that it was a RoxasXNamine fanfic. You're welcome :P**

**Question: I've been looking for a good fanfic to read for the past few weeks (RxN of course) so can all of you guys send me a link to one picked out by you? Through PM or review is fine. I just want one very very badly…. PLZ? *SOBBS***

**Thank you for reading, and please review.  
>~victoria5624 <strong>


	8. Chapter 8  The Phantom of the Opera

**A/N: 40 REVIEWS? O….M…..G. *dies from amazing reviews* new POV in this chapter, and I think you guys will like it :3**

**On a totally random note that has nothing to do with fanfiction…. I was watching this tv show and this kid is being bullied, so he goes to the guidance councilor and the guy says "So…. You're dealing with the big 'B' huh?" and I was giggling like craaaaaazzzy… see? It had nothing to do with fanfiction:)**

_**Ventus' POV**_

OH MY GOD!… Aqua makes the best sandwiches.

"I got a new toy yesterday, Aqua!"

Aqua sighs, and smiles… "That's amazing Ven. Why don't you go get it?" She doesn't even finish the sentence before I am up the stairs and looking for it.

I hear something… Comin' from Roxy's room. I wander down the hall and see him crying on his bed. I've never seen him cry before. He's like a rock. He soaks up everything… Wait, isn't that a sponge? Yeah, I meant nothing can hurt him… Yeah, there we go.

What can make him cry, if nothing can hurt him?... he probably hurt himself on the inside. I GOT IT!

… He bit his tongue.

That's on the inside, and since no one can make Roxas hurt but himself, it must be that!... Right? I slowly creep up to him and rub his back, 'cause that's what Mamma does to me when I'm hurt, or sad. Roxas goes all still like and turns toward me. I give him a sad smile, "Roxy, I know exactly how you feel."

Roxas looks at me like I've grown 50 heads and slowly nods his head. "_Okaaaaay_." His crying stops, but I can tell that he's still sad.

"I bite my tongue all the time, and I cry too. It's okay Roxy. It _is_. No need to feel sad anymore… Give me a hug, will you?" Roxas sadness and a different emotion slowly melts away as I give him a hug.

Hugs are awesome! Aren't they?

_**Roxas' POV**_

What just happened? That was totally random… but oddly enough, it helped me.

I mean, I've never really liked girls all that much. . . _Wait!_ No I'm _not _gay. What I meant was, I was never really serious in relationships. There was one in the 5th grade with an Olette Zane. She was very smart and beautiful, and… it didn't last long. I think she was only in a relationship with me to get this kid I knew, Hayner, jealous. Well, it worked. We got into a fight… Fists flew, blood splattered. Well it wasn't _that_ bad. Anyway, she moved, and I never spoke to either of them again.

Love was always a taboo topic in my family, since my parents marriage was arranged. They _grew_ to love each other. Their love… It didn't happen from the start. That bugged me to death. Why marry someone you don't know and don't love? It makes _no_ sense.

Naminé.

Naminé is smart and sarcastic and… Amazing. But I don't know if this love –if it even _is_ love– is real. I mean, I barely met the girl, and I'm already having weird thoughts about marriage… let's just wait and see what happens to those who don't have to _learn _to love.

_**Naminé's POV**_

Oh, my god…

"Vanitas- What do I do? He's probably hurt right now… what do I say?" I ask with an exasperated huff, when my iPhone vibrates… I just got a text.

**To: NamNam:)  
>From: Xi<br>Nutrition break=where the hell are you?**

OHMYGOD! I didn't tell Xion where I was going! Oh my gosh she's going to murder me! No, _no_, NOT THE KNIFE! AHHHHHH!

I giggle to myself while Vanitas cocks his eyebrow at me (which I ignore).

**To: Xi  
>From: NamNam:)<br>I'm at Sora/Roxas' house. Long story short, there was an accident but don't worry cuz I'm not hurt or anything.  
>P.S. Actually eat something nutritious at nutrition break please :P<strong>

Almost instantly, an (angry) extremely long text came back to me.

**To: NamNam:)  
>From: Xi<br>Get out of that house right now. As your older sister, I expect you to listen to me. If you don't leave that house, I will have Sora, Kairi, and Riku walk to that house so that Kairi can lecture **_**Roxas AND**_** Sora and Riku will take you away… Understand me?**

**To: Xi  
>From: NamNam:)<br>Cool your jets Xi. I'm actually fine, and there is an adult here **_(does Aqua count as an adult?) _**So we're good. Who are Kairi and Riku? New friends?**

**To: NamNam:)  
>From: Xi<br>Adult? Okay stay safe… Yeah, new friends, you should meet them soon. Break is over so I g2g but I love ya' sis:3**

**To: Xi  
>From: NamNam:)<br>Love you too! ^^**

And with that, I tuck my iPhone into my pocket, and sneak over to the stairs, where I locate Roxas' room. I nervously peek inside… I mean, what am I gonna say? _'Sorry I hurt your feelings, and then kissed your brother.'_? L-A-M-E. Not to mention stupid too.

Meh… I'm just gonna wing it.

Inside, I find Roxas laying on his bed with Ven curled up cutely on his chest, and Roxas' arms around him. The cutest thing is, _they're both asleep_! My eyes wide from the cuteness, I silently pull out my phone and take a picture… _Blackmail~!_ I evilly cackle to myself, but that only wakes Roxas up.

Oh well. At least I got an awesome Imma-blackmail-you-from-the-epitome-of-cuteness photo.

"You're still here? I thought you wanted to leave?" Roxas asks in a groggy voice.

Aw man! It sounds so horrible when you say it like that. I just- yeah. I pretty much wanted to leave. Keyword: _wanted_.

"Naw- I think I'll stick around." I say while sauntering to his desk. I neatly stack up the papers and put them in an empty folder. "You don't mind if I pick up a few things, do you?"

"Help yourself… Wait let me put Ven in his room." And Roxas carefully lifted up Ventus with ease (I'm sure he's light) and disappeared into his room. I begin to look through all his drawers trying to find more papers to put into his folder. I come across something marvelous. A piece of paper with the title 'The Widower' on it. I began to read.

_I weep for days over the one who cannot hear me. Cannot see me. Is not with me. The thought over her not with me sends me into a fresh batch of tear, streaming from my soul. Please let this torture end, so that I may not be the widower anymore._

In red marker, the word 'F' was clearly written on it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I immediately drop the papers that are in my hand and turn my gaze toward Roxas. He looks bewildered… not mad. I totally expected him to be mad.

"I-I-I was just-"

"_Just_ reading the only paper I actually did from the heart that you _happened_ to stumble across?" he asks with that smirk of his that makes my heart accelerate.

"P-Pretty much… Whose it for?" I don't know what possessed me to ask that question, but I did.

"When my Grandma Died, Grampa Cloud was all depressed, and I just _knew_ how he felt. I just happened to have a writing assignment, where they wanted us to write a poem like Edgar Allan Poe would have… Thus, 'The Widower' was born! And. Well. Yeah."

How can he joke about something like that?

"I'm sorry." I meekly said, mostly to myself.

"D-Don't worry about it. It was forever ago. I'm over it."

But I could tell he wasn't.

***.This Is Love.***

_So_, 2 hours, 47 mintues, and 3 trash bags later, his room was frikkin' spotless, and I sure as hell want it to stay that way. While cleaning his room, I found the movie 'The Phantom of the Opera'. This is my favorite movie, _so_ naturally, I bugged Roxas until he let me play it. We settled on his bed (not in _that_ way you perverts) and I pushed play to start the movie, and naturally during a movie you need to eat popcorn… _so_ I bugged Roxas until he made me some. It went something like 'Treat your guest' and other words I'm not allowed to repeat.

"This is stupid." Roxas monotonously complained.

"It _just_ started."

"I don't like it."

"Aw- give it a _chance_."

". . . _Fine_."

Naminé: 1

Roxas: 0

_Oh, yeah… I'm awesome._

___**Roxas' POV**_

Midway through the movie, I realized that I was sitting on the edge of my seat and biting my nails. Is the Phantom gonna kidnap Kristine? What will Raoul do?

Oh, _God_, I sound like a fangirl.

As it turned out, the Phantom _did_ kidnap Kristine, and Raoul followed. He saved her a life with the Phantom, but you can't help but feel sorry for the ugly-guy-who-kills-people-and-obsessively-stalks-girls-and-ends-up-getting-rejected. So sad.

"Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"Here's one thing I don't get. I mean, I understand that two guys like Kristine, right? But like, what's so special about her? If they were about to kill each other over her, she must be pretty awesome, right? But… she's not that cool, and the whole situation in my head got really awkward."

"You know, there's a book about it, so you _don't_ have to ask me these detailed questions."

"_Yeeah_, but I'm probably not gonna read it, because the creepiness of the movie will be more detailed in the book, and then I'll just get nightmares so… _No Thank You._"

"It's nice of you to share that with us Roxas."

I slightly bow from where I'm sitting on the bed, "Pleasure."

"Um- R-Roxas? The whole Vanitas thing-" I cut her off to save the heartbreak.

"Naw Nami. It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself." I wince as I say this.

"No. That whole thing, was a total accident. I bumped into him, and it looked like something different than it really was, and I'm sorry…" she looks down at her lap and sighs heavily.

The corners of my mouth turn up, and it slowly forms into a smile. "T-Thanks Naminé. For everything… especially cleaning my room."

**A/N: I'M TOTALLY HAPPY WITH HOW THAT TURNED OUT and im sorry for the wait:(  
>I'm sick, and that's not fun… so yeah.<strong>

**Fun Fact: the phantom of the opera is one of my favorite movies, which is up there with **Super 8, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, (500) Days of Summer, and **this. And the whole "Kristine isn't awesome" thing actually happened yesterday between me and my sister, and I just **had **to put it in there to have a laugh.**

**Question: I know it's really hard, but whats your favorite movie? You're probably like "I CANT DECIDE! ToT "**

**I know that when you fav or alert this, you're like "This is cool."…. Why don't you leave me a review and tell me **why **you think it's cool (I totally stole this from another person's "A/N" but I thought it fit pretty swell here)**

**Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review.  
>~victoria5624<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Serious Face Contest

**~This is Love~**

**chapter 9**

" H-Holy crap! They passed out!" … S-Sora? Why are you so panicy?

"No, Sora. They're just sleeping." … Xion?

"Oh. Ha- I knew that!" … What are they doing here?

"Sure you did, Sora. _Sure_ you did… Hahaha! Look at Roxas! He looks like a freaking _fag_ in his sleep!" _Axel?_

"Shut up, Axel! That's my _brother_!" What's going on? Why can't I see them? Everything is pitch black!

"Dude, I _would_ say I'm sorry, but then that'd mean I'd be lying. I only speak the truth." I'm so tired, why can't I move?

"You're _so_ stupid, Axel. I honestly worry about how you'll adjust for college- _wait_. You probably won't 'make the cut' in the first place. Never mind." Oh my gosh, if I were fully conscious, I would give her a hug. Props for that _awesome_ comeback, Xion!

"Ugh- Just _somebody_ hurry the hell up and wake one of these lazy asses!" _Oh_. That makes sense… I'm half asleep.

"Okay, _okay_. _Jeez_… Roxas?... _Roxas_?... ROXAS!" _Slap!_ "OW! Roxas… that _really hurt_!... And it _still_ hurts."

A groggy, thick voice produced from under me- _Under me_? "Go die in a hole."

That was really mean… I know that I am still conscious enough to hear the conversation, but I shan't take part of it… I SHAN'T! Hehe- _shan't_. I just don't feel like opening my eyes, then _talking_. It's just too much work.

I snuggle deeper into what I'm laying on top of –I honestly have no freaking clue what I'm laying on– and take a deep breath. _Oh gosh, _that scent is so intoxicating. I just want more of it. I take another deep breath and sigh… It's times like these where I wish I could stay in bed forever… I plunge my face deeper into my cushion. Then I heard/felt a vibration under me. Is- Is there a _freaking person_ under me?

I crack my eyes open a bit, and I then realize what my situation is, and what my surroundings are. Axel, Xion, and Sora are hovering over a bed. Roxas' bed. I'm in Roxas' (now freaking spotless) room. I am on the bed and under me is- _Roxas?_

I quickly sit up and push him away, making him wake up, and he mutters something about "National Waffle Day" under his breath. He lazily rubs his eyes, and slightly yawns. Aw! He looks _exactly _like Ven right now. All child-like, and vulnerable. Once he becomes fully awake, and begins to glare at me. "Nami. I was having a _wonderful_ dream. A_ wonderful dream_!"

Sora tilts his head to the side, and he has this _innocent look_ on his face! "What was it about Roku?"

Hold the phone, stop the press, call the news… Roxas=Roku? Mind. Blown.

I being the sensible, and logical human being I am, I offered a, "Was it about waffl-" , but I was interrupted by Roxas.

"Waffles." He confirms, nodding his head with a distant, light hearted smile.

That boy is _strange_.

Roxas.

Not Sora.

Well…

… Both.

I yawn and rub my eyes, much like Roxas did, and acknowledge Axel is in the room. "Hey, Axel."

"Hey, Nam."

Xion questioningly stares at me. "You know Axel?"

"_You_ know Axel?"

Roxas shakes his head in confusion (or tiredness, who knows) and turns to Axel. "You know Xion?"

I see Axel and Sora exchanging stares and ask Axel "You know Sora?"

Axel then turns to Sora and asks him, "You know Naminé?"

Sora then began to hyperventilate, because he thought that it was his turn to question somebody, so he covers his ears with his hands, and yells frantically, "ROXAS IS MY TWIN?"

We all simultaneously begin to stare at Sora, a stare that meant 'Are you freaking _mental_?'... Needless to say, he was embarrassed.

***.This Is Love.***

We are all currently sprawled on Roxas' floor, trying to make sense of our odd misunderstanding. Roxas, shaking his head slowly while pinching the bridge of his nose (reminding me of Vanitas), waves his free hand to calm the group down and get our attention.

Immediately, everyone stops talking and directs their attention toward Roxas. "Okay guys, 'ya better listen up right now, because I am _not_ repeating it." He takes a deep breath, lowers his hand, and begins, "Axel was Sora's Science partner last year, Sora met Xion and Nami this morning on our way to school, Sora is my twin brother," he rolled his eyes as he said that, "Nami met Axel this morning when I took her to the parking lot, and Xion met Axel in Geometry… Did I miss anything?" Everyone looks around at each other, and our silence answers for us. We all agree that Roxas got it all. Suddenly, Sora's hand shoots up in the air, and he begins to wave his hand frantically.

Roxas rubs his hand over his face, massaging away a headache. He sighs heavily, "Yes Sora? Is there something you'd like to share with us?" Promptly his hand plopped down at his side, and a light blush traced his cheeks.

"N-Never mind."

"Aw- come on Sor. You already have everyone's attention. Go on. Say what you have to." Axel encourages Sora.

"U-Um… It's more like a _question_ instead of a _statement,_ really. I-I-I… May I go to the bathroom?"

Never mind. I was right.

They are _both _strange.

"No."

"_Roxas_!"

***.This Is Love.***

After a two weeks of being settled in my house meant two weeks of school, two weeks of Roxas, and two weeks of _Larxene_. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Larx-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!

_Wow._

That was freaking _hilarious_!

No, but in all seriousness, she's horrible. Once she found out that I became friends with Axel and her friends, she put mayonnaise in my shampoo. Yeah, I know, she's the devil. She's horrible… I mean…

_Who the _hell_ puts _freakingmayonnaise_ in shampoo?_

It's okay, I guess. It didn't get in my hair, I realized that she did that _right_ before I was about to put it in, but I got my revenge. Huh? You want to know what I did? Ha- _well_…

I put vinegar in her toothpaste.

No biggie.

Anyway, the week with Roxas was pretty awesome. He took me along with Zexion, Demyx, Larxene and Axel to the icecream shop "Chip and Dale's" **(A/N: you see what I did there? Ben and Jerry's?)**. I know that it should have sucked, because _Larxene_ was there, but we strategically devised a plan to ignore Larxene…

We ignored her.

Great plan, I know, but in all fairness, it was Demyx's idea… we didn't want to hurt his feelings.

We laughed, and joked, and made fun of Demyx (_Axel _still wanted to hurt his feelings, so we went with his better idea). It was awesome._ Oh God!_ And the freaking icecream is amazing! It's very creamy, and not too thick, but with just the right amount of milk and ice. I had such a wonderful time.

I think I'm in love.

… OH! With the _icecream_!

Not… Roxas.

… Just n-never mind.

I was also spending a lot of time with Vanitas. After that accidental kiss, there was a slight awkwardness between us we are pretty good friends now. Whenever I head over to their house (I go often, since they're the only people in know in this town, plus it's convenient because they live _so close_) Roxas and I always get into a very heated debate about what movies to watch, which icecream to eat (I like mint chocolate, he likes sea salt), and he _absolutely hates_ it when I talk during movies. He freaking pauses it, and then he's like "Er- Are you _done_?" It's just like…

Dude, what the hell is your problem?

I can't make fun of a poorly casted movie?

You suck.

_And_ if I pick a movie he doesn't like, he complains the _whole freaking time_.

"This is one shit ass movie."

"I want to leave _my own freaking room_."

"I'd rather have a staring contest with myself."

"I feel myself being emasculated even more by the second."

"I think I just died a little on the inside."

I just want to smother him with a pillow sometimes… Too graphic? Sorry.

But school is pretty fun I guess… Axel, Roxas, and Zexion are in most of my classes. Them and their "_significant leather jackets_" I want one! They look so cool! And everywhere at the school, kids and teachers have them too. They all occasionally nod their heads or fist bump… it seems suspicious.

OH MY GOD! _TEACHERS!_

And at school, there is this one teacher who never smiles… or blinks… or shows _any_ sign of emotion. So, naturally, I would mess with him _all freaking day_. Even when I'm not in his class I still mess with him. The other day, I super-glued a penny to his desk. I know that sounds really stupid, but you should have seen him, he was freaking out! H-He was waving arms, an-and we were all laughing, and… oh _gosh_ it was funny. And on the first Friday of the school year, my mom came to visit the school, so she met him. And he gave out his personal number to the parents in case they had any questions… I got his number too.

Not like _that_ you pervs.

When I'm not in his class, I take a "bathroom break" and walk down the hall way right outside his door, and I call his phone *63 style…

"_When I'm not with you in loose my mind  
>Give me a sign~<br>Hit me, baby, one more time!"_

And I swear to _God_ he's _not_ gay. He showed the whole class pictures of his wife and everything! He has a son who's like… 20 or something. Terra? I dunno, but Mr. Leonheart is very funny (it's totally unintentional, but it's still flipping _hilarious_!). But only Axel and Roxas are in on it. OH! And Zexion… He came up with the penny idea… turns out, he has OCD too. But the penny didn't bother us, it was planned, and we knew it would be there… it's sorta weird.

Tomorrow is Saturday, and Roxas invited us (the guys, my sisters, and I) over to his house for lunch/dinner… Linner? No. Late lunch, early dinner. But then that would make it-

Ugh.

Not the point.

The point is: I have to pick out my clothes tonight, so that I can iron them and stuff. With the whole "move", a lot of my clothes have magically disappeared…

I have a theory that Larxene is slowly stealing my clothes.

She's such a witch.

With a capital 'B'.

I slowly crawl into bed and think about tomorrow's events. I kinda like Roxas, and hanging out with him is really cool. I can admit it now without freaking out. He's funny, sweet, sarcastic, and he loves my manga/anime. What else can I ask for? But the thing is- I'm a little worried he doesn't like me back. I roll over and silently pray that sleep will overcome me, so that I can't over-think this.

_**Roxas POV**_

"Axel, I don't care."

"Come on, man! Please?"

"No! You are _not_ going to cook lunch. You'll burn the house down, and I'll get the blame."

"B-But-"

"Hell no."

"B-"

"I SAID NO DAMN IT!"

"… You suck, Roxas."

"You know you love me."

"Unfortunately, yes."

_Woah_. Didn't expect that.

Let me catch you all up on what's been happening. So Sora (God help that fool), didn't go shopping last night for the lunch and dinner we were planning on setting out for our guests. I woke up this morning and realized this happened, and verbally abused my dear dear brother. And now, Axel thinks he has a license to burn the house down with his horrible flames of fury. Damn him.

Not too long ago, Demyx and Zexion got here. Axel decided to walk home with me from school on Friday, and invited himself to spend the night. Yeah, Axel takes advantage of our friendship too much. Surprisingly, Xion, Nami, and Larxene haven't gotten here yet, which is pretty stupid, because they live _right_ next door.

Go figure.

_DING, DONG!_

"I got it!" Sora yells somewhere from the livingroom.

Unintelligible chatter begins as Axel and I have an epic serious face contest. It's pretty much this unsaid thing we do whenever we have a dispute. We stare at each other with absolutely_ no_ emotion. Like Zexion (don't tell him I said that) or Mr. Leonheart. We can blink and stuff, but it's not that fun if you do. For those of you who are wondering, I'm winning.

Like a _boss_.

"Hey, Roxas." I hear a familiar, silky voice greet.

Instinctively, I smile, and direct my attention toward her. "Hi, Naminé."

"YES! I WON!"

I limply hang my head in shame. "Damn it." I mutter. "Anyway- glad you're here Nam. Now we can finally-"

**A/N: lol I'm sorry, but this was such a perfect place to leave it off. Next chapter is the party andeven though there aren't much people- it's gonna get super fun! Sorry for the late update, feel free to rant about how horrible I am for making you all wait forever for a freaking filler chapter XD I'd hate me too! you wont see me for a while, because school is getting really hectic with my piano recital and film for history, i wont have much time for writing. :( im sorry guys, but i'll be back!**

**ALSO, please check out my stories "My Secret Admirer" and "500 Days of Summer". i hope you guys will like them as much as you did this one.**

**Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review!  
>~victoria5624<strong>


	10. I feel so bad ugh

Ok so I know I'm a bitch and I haven't updated in a year and I'm so sorry but I've been really busy and everything's been super hectic (not really its summer I'm just being a lazy shit face) so I am gonna start to write again! And since its been a whole year, my writing has gotten a lot better. Like, loads. And I feel ask if I just continue where I left off here it'll be weird and not on pace so I'm gonna re-write this story.

Don't worry kiddies! I'm gonna leave it up for you all to enjoy, but I'm gonna redo the plot and circumstances. So y'all can look forward to that!

Ps I'm very sorry ily all

-wait-whatwasmyusernameagain

aka victoria5624


End file.
